In a Hopless Place
by Suzume Batchii Taichi
Summary: AU Nunnally vi Britannia is engaged to Tsunayoshi Sawada of the Vongola family, and she has been kidnapped by the Mafia Boss Azzurro Vanel, who belongs to the Ferro family. He's got an obsession with the Lolita Princess. Tsuna wants to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Neither Authors of this Fan Fiction own the Series or Franchise of either Code Geass, Black Butler or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Author's Note: So hey this is a collaborative Fanfiction by Suzume Batchii Taichi and AnimeGrl2519! We hope you enjoy the story.

This chapter was written by AnimeGrl2519! Enjoy!

Pairings: Eventual Tsunayoshi / Nunnally

One-sided Tsuna / Kyoko

One-sided Azzurro / Nunnally

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

A brown-haired teen around the age of 16 knocked on the wooden oak door. Along with him were seven more people; five teenage boys, one girl and lastly, a seven-year old boy kid.

They are the Tenth Generation Vongola; descendants of the First Generation: The founders and the most powerful generation of all. Although, many people suspect that the Tenth and his Guardian will soon surpass them.

The leader of the group—who was the one who knocked—shuffled uneasily on his feet. A silver teen with his hair cropped short and in layers with brilliant emerald eyes along with a tall teenage boy with black spiky hair and golden-brown eyes put a comforting hand on his shoulders and offered an encouraging smile.

"We'll be with you, Tsuna," golden-brown clashed with kind brown eyes.

Tsuna returned the smile though there was still remnants of nervousness can be found in his chocolate orbs, "Thank you, Takeshi-kun."

"The idiot is right, Juudaime. All of us are here for you," the other added.

"Arigato," Tsuna laughed before turning back to the doors and knocked again. However, this time they received an answer.

"Come in," a soft-raspy voice wafted, but muffled.

The teens took in a huge breath sans for the Cloud and the male Mist before entering to their doom.

In front of them is Nono with his Guardians by his side, "Take a seat, Tsunayoshi-kun," the elderly man gave him a smile to sooth his nerves.

Tsuna nodded before taking a seat before his predecessor. His eyes wandered around the room and caught sight of the muscular build of his father, "Otou-san?"

"Ohayo Tsuna-kun," the blond man greeted his son. Tsuna could detect guilt behind his brown eyes, but shook it off.

"I'm sure everyone is wondering why we called you here," a baby in a black suit and fedora with a green chameleon on his shoulder popped out of nowhere.

Tsuna nearly had a heart attack at his tutor's sudden appearance, "Kami, Reborn. Don't pop out of nowhere just like that—HIIEEEE!" a bullet whizzed past his head, "What the hell was that for?"

"With your Hyper Intuition, I assume that you already know I was here unless you're distracted of course," Reborn reasoned.

Tsuna averted his eyes away from Reborn's searching gaze, "Can we talk about why we are here, Nono?"

Timoteo blinked at the question before it came back, "Oh, yes. As Reborn was saying, we all called you here because the matter is at utmost important."

"And what's so important that you had to pull me and my precious Chrome out of Kokuyo?" a teen with a pineapple-styled blue hair asked with an arched brow. His eyes were hetochromatic as one was ruby red and the other cerulean blue. The red eye has a kanji for the number 6.

A warning bullet was fired to the bold teen, "Watch your mouth, Mukuro," Reborn hissed, his coal black eyes glaring at him menacingly, "Just because you're the Mist Guardian doesn't mean you can disrespect the Ninth."

"Reborn," Timoteo interfered, "It's fine. There's no harm done."

"But—" Reborn's protest was cut off short.

"It is fine. No need to worry. We all know that Mukuro-kun has a tendency to let his mouth ran about," the older chuckled, "Back to the subject," he turned serious.

All of them straightened up at the tone.

"We are here to talk about the engagement."

Chrome, confused, asked on behalf of the others, "W-What do you m-mean, Nono-san?" the purple-haired girl with her styled like the blue-haired teen fiddled with her fingers as her only visible eye due to her eye-patch kept bouncing from one person to another.

Timoteo leaned on his interlocked fingers before him, "Exactly what I mean, Chrome-chan. We are going to talk about an engagement. Tsunayoshi-kun's to be more precise."

Tsuna's eyes bugged out as well as his Guardians at the info even the indifferent Hibari Kyoya and the sadist Rokudo Mukuro were caught off guard.

"WHAT?!" several proclamations from the teens rang throughout the room.

"What do you mean MY 'engagement', Grandpa?" Tsuna yelled, "I wasn't told of this information! When did this happen?" he was standing by now as his eyes kept flickering between brown and orange signaling everyone how mad he was.

"Charles zi Britannia recently engaged his fourth daughter Nunnally vi Britannia to a descendant of Vongola Primo, that's you and Iemitsu. It would have been Iemitsu's responsibility if he hadn't passed on the title to you or the fact that he married your mother," Reborn enlightened them.

Gokudera stepped to Tsuna's side, "Reborn-san, do you mean the Charles zi Britannia? As in the Emperor of Britannia?"

"You are correct, Hayato-kun," Timoteo confirmed the genius's suspicions, "You, Tsunayoshi-kun, is to be married to Nunnally vi Britannia."

"No," Tsuna stated firmly, "I'm not going to marry some princess who must be spoilt to the core and a brat because of politics. All of you taught me that if I'm going to marry for love. Not for power or for wealth."

Reborn narrowed his eyes at him, "Tsuna, this is not a time—"

"No," Tsuna said again and glared at his tutor, "I have enough of this. All my life, you guys have been deciding my fate for me. I never wanted to be a Mafia Boss, but look at me now. I'm almost there. Yes, I admit that if I wasn't one, I wouldn't have been able to meet these great people that I have in my life, but for once can I at least decide for my own?"

It was silent. No one dares to answers the boy's question. He was right. Every single one of them. Ever since he was a boy, he never got to choose. Someone always has to. He protests, but he knew that he would never win against them.

Tsuna stared at them one by one before scoffing and shaking his head. He spun on his heels, "Grandpa, you always taught me that I should get married for love," he said over his shoulders, "It was the only thing that I look forward to in this job. Now, you're taking it away from me. Did you lie?" his normally bright, kind, and lively doe eyes were now dull, hollow, and emotionless while staring at them coldly, "I wouldn't be surprised if you did," that was his last words before the door slammed shut.

Moments later his Guardians filed out; intent on finding their Boss.

Silence overcame the room once more.

"We messed up," Iemitsu murmured softly.

Timoteo closed his eyes, "I know, but we have no choice."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Neither Authors of this Fan Fiction own the Series or Franchise of either Code Geass, Black Butler or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Author's Note: So hey this is a collaborative Fanfiction by Suzume Batchii Taichi and AnimeGrl2519! We hope you enjoy the story.

This chapter was written by Suzume Batchii Taichi! Enjoy!

Pairings: Eventual Tsunayoshi / Nunnally

One-sided Tsuna / Kyoko

One-sided Azzurro / Nunnally

* * *

Nunnally vi Britannia

* * *

The Holy Empire of Britannia, Major Super Power of the current world, occupying one-third of the worlds nations under its rule and multiple territories across the Globe. Current ruler for the past near century was Charles zi Britannia.

Charles being like previous kings is a Polygamist, having the total of one-hundred-eight wives. Having fathered eighty-eight offspring, he has placed his able children into important positions throughout the empire, maintaining full control of the nation.

Being a political figure first and foremost felt more duty to his country than his family. However he held a certain caring for a small portion of his children. One of whom regardless of his concern of her, had more uses outside of Britannia than within. That child being Nunnally vi Britannia, his fourth daughter and eighty-seventh child, only daughter of his late fifth wife, former Knight, Marianne _"The Flash"_ Lamperouge.

He should feel more concern as a father, he knew, but he was not uneasy about his decision in the slightest. She would be used as a Monopoly piece. He was giving her away as a bride to the Descendant of Vonogola Primo Gioto, the leader of the strongest Mafia group to date.

It was strategic politically, if anything were to happen to Nunnally or her Husband as a 'member of the royal family' it would seem like a declaration of war and against Britannia and a valid reason to conquer and conquest the Italian-Euro terriories in retaliation. He had not explained it to her in that detail. It was explained that she would, without a doubt be wedded into the Vonogola, as it was decided long before even her mothers birth.

But as he expected from the docile, and brightly naïve child, she took it in stride. Not a complaint fell from her lips, only indication of discomfort with the decision was a criss in her brow and the hesitation and doubt in her violet eyes.

* * *

In the Villa of Aries, three imperial daughters of Britannia stood. A women with dark pink hair and violet eyes, Second Princess and Soldier, Cornelia li Britannia. A young woman with light pink hair, and a flushed expression Third Princess Sub-Viceroy of Area 11. Lastly the youngest amongst them a adolescent girl, with sandy brown hair and tanzanite eyes, Fourth princess, and Goodwill ambassador Nunnally vi Britannia.

"It's not fair!" The pinknette shouted in frustration, she was truly upset by the turn of events. "Euphie." The the darker haired elder tried to calm the incoming tirade. Cornelia could see just how affronted Euphemia was. "It's not Right!" She said to Cornelia as if she was the one in need of convincing. "Euphie." Nunnally tried to calm her next, doing very little good. As Euphemia seemed just to far out of it to get it. "Why can't she decide on her own? It's a matter of the heart!" She stated firmly, she had never been more upset than she was right now. She couldn't believe the nerve of her father!

"Euphemia li Britannia!" Cornelia called admonishingly, fed up with the yelling. She was also upset about the engagement, however she would never express it so verbally it. "As a princess yourself you know full well that an arranged marriage is nothing new, it is one responsibility among others that are issued before our very birth." She stated it so monotonous, she might as well have rehearsed it. Euphemia turned to Nunnally, with a concerned expression. She should be more concerned than Euphemia, it was her life that was being handed to someone she didn't know.

"Why aren't you more upset about this Nunna? You said you wouldn't want to marry unless he was better man than Lelouch, are you not concerned?" It's not that she wanted Nunnally upset, she worried just who would be the one to have her sister. For all they knew he could be a dangerous old man! Euphemia may be naïve in her own right but she was well aware there was danger in the world that Nunnally need to be shielded from. Only someone that could keep her from those dangers, like Lelouch had, deserves her.

"Euphie, I'm fine with it. Really I am. As long as its not goodbye from Big Brother and everyone I'm happy. Plus it's not live Father is asking something ridiculous." She smiled, her smiles always so bright and warm. "Don't worry to much Eupie, I'll be fine!" She was so positive. Euphemia felt herself sniffle, Cornelia felt herself sigh she pulled Euphemia and Nunnally into a quick embrace. "You guys make me wonder just where is this family heading." She shook her head. "Come on, we should head to Belial Palace and pick out a an outfit for Nunnally, and her trip soon." Euphemia gained a slight smile. Grabbing Nunnally's hand, she followed after Cornelia's retreating form.

Passing down the corridors of the Palace, Nunnally caught sight of girl with red pig-tails. She went to greet the girl, when her face twisted into a bitter sneer. "You! It's always **YOU**!" The red head shrilled and stomped, blue eyes a blaze with distain and envy. "Everything I want you get!" She stomped away leaving the sandy haired girl stunned where she stood.

The red head muttered as she left she stayed in her own bubble of anger. She was Fifth Princess Carine ne Britannia, Eighty-eighth and dead last out of her siblings."Oh I hope she gets caught in a gang battle and gets shot! _The mafia_, huh? That prissy-wench won't last a weekend!" She scoffed on her way to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Neither Authors of this Fan Fiction own the Series or Franchise of either Code Geass, Black Butler or Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Author's Note: So hey this is a collaborative Fanfiction by Suzume Batchii Taichi and AnimeGrl2519! We hope you enjoy the story.

This chapter was written by AnimeGrl2519! Enjoy!

Pairings: Eventual Tsunayoshi / Nunnally

One-sided Tsuna / Kyoko

One-sided Azzurro / Nunnally

* * *

Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

The young boss stormed out of his grandfather's office. Workers all around gave him way when they sensed their young master's anger and they do not want that anger to be directed to them.

"Tsuna, wait!" someone called out from behind and said boy ignored it. He just continued on his way.

His Guardians were chasing after him wondering where he's going. It was answered the next moment when they realized that Tsuna entered the training room.

As soon as Tsuna entered the room, he activated his HDWM and his flames. After that he released his anger, frustration out in the room. The room was in ruins in mere moments.

The eight Guardians arrived and they gaped at the huge amount of distraction their boss caused. He must be furious. However, they let him be.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours passed, they don't know. They were there for such a long time they lost track, but what they do know is that Tsuna better calm down or he's going to passed out. Fortunately, he did.

Tsuna landed on his feet with his head bowed. His bangs shadowing his eyes then he crumpled down to his knees. He was shaking with anger as tears started flowing down his cheeks.

The room shook as Tsuna punched the ground with an unbelievable power while a crater was made around him.

"I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" he whispered vehemently and his chant grows louder with each phrase until he screamed, "I HATE THE MAFIA!"

The others cowered at the volume.

"IT RUINED MY LIFE!" he continued. "I DON'T WANT TO BE THE FUCKING BOSS! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT! I NEVER ASK ANY OF THIS TO HAPPEN!" then his voice dropped, barely a whisper, "I don't want to get married to a girl I never met…why can't they just leave me alone?" he was done.

Chrome was the first one to move and immediately engulfed her boss to an embraced. Tsuna wrapped his arms around her slim waist and sobbed as the younger teen patted his head and rubbed his back to soothe his nerves.

The rest were wary, but followed the other half of the Mist.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Mah, mah, it wouldn't be that bad to be married to a princess, would it?" he was suddenly smacked to the head by our beloved bomber.

"BAKA! Can't you be atleast considerate about Juudaime's feelings?" Gokudera glared.

Yamamoto rubbed his abused spot, "Hey, I'm just trying to see the bright side!" he defended himself.

"What bright side?" Gokudera retorted, "There is no bright side except the fact that the Vongola will be allied with the royalties. Juudaime have to sacrifice his marriage right to a stupid, bratty girl!"

"Can we please stop talking about it?" Tsuna asked softly; his voice hoarse and broken that they all winced at the sound. "I just want to forget everything that happened today."

The Guardians nodded and obeyed him.

The brunette fixed himself up and apologized to Chrome for ruining her shirt because of his crying to which she waved it off and told him it was fine.

"How about we go somewhere like the park and get some ice cream?" Yamamoto proposed.

Mukuro chuckled, "Kufufufu, that's not happening."

Hibari grunted in agreement, "I hate crowds. I should bite you all to death for doing such thing right now."

"EXTREME!" Ryohei interjected and slung his arms on the two most violent Guardians, "We have to EXTREMELY cheer up, Sawada to the EXTREME!"

"That's too many 'extremes' right there, sempai," the baseball ace sweatdropped.

"I EXTREMELY don't care!"

"Ne, Dame-Tsuna can we get ice cream?" Lambo asked then added, "Please?"

Tsuna smiled at him albeit it was miniscule and shaky, "Of course Lambo," he picked him up and started on his way with Chrome by his side as they leave the arguing Guardians on their own in the training room.


End file.
